Hetalia: ASEAN countries part 1-Singapore
by mysterypink98
Summary: Part 1 to the history of the ASEAN countries. We look into Singapore and the mystery that surrounds her distorted past, violent struggles and ultimately, how she became a nation. Some historical violence.
1. Introduction and prolouge

Hetalia: ASEAN countries-Singapore

Hello, fellow reader! I'm Singapore! My human name is Erika Lee, in case you are wondering. I'm one of the founding members of the Association of South-East Asian Nations, aka ASEAN for short.

We have decided that it is our turn to share our stories with all of you to get to know about our history since not many people know about our history, so maybe we should start sharing our roots and origins.

Before I begin my story, here's a little bit about myself:

_Name: Republic of Singapore_

_Human name: Erika Lee Ai Li_

_Age: 48(as of now; official records)_

_More than 100 years old (what I think)_

_14-16(what I look like)_

_Height: 164 cm_

_Blood type: O+_

_Hair colour: Black_

_Eye colour: Dark Grey_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthday: August 9th _


	2. Chapter 1: A distorted past

Hetalia ASEAN countries: Singapore

Chapter 1: Foggy past

As far as I remember, I existed even before England came. Unfortunately, as I don't remember much, the others think I have developed partial amnesia. The cause? They don't know if it was physical trauma or emotional trauma.

However, I did receive a few clues.

Some time ago, Rosa (Malaysia) gave me a book called the Sejarah Melayu or the Malay Annuals, hoping that it would ring a bell. It tells a story about a Palembang prince, named Sang Nila Utama, who discovered a nation and named her Singapura (Lion City) after seeing a lion dart past. The book was written in the 16th century, so this means I could have existed before the 18th century. It didn't give any insights, unfortunately. Rosa brushed aside the theory of the story being true anyway, saying, "This story is most likely a myth anyway."

Later, China, wishing to help, gave me a book called Dao Yi Zhi Lue; Description of the Barbarians of the Isles, written by a Chinese merchant named Wang Dayuan in the 14th century. He talks about a nation who was open and friendly to other nations, and often gave hornbill casques to them. Unfortunately, some nations were jealous of her open-mindedness and bullied her. Still, it did not ring a bell.

When asked what my earliest memory was, I said, "I remember that I was surrounded by complete darkness one moment…the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes…to find a man with blonde hair and dark green eyes, stirring me and urging me to wake up."

When I asked England about this, he said, "You were in some comatose state for quite a while. You looked like as if you were about to vanish. I don't even know how long you have been like that."

"How come you don't know how long I've been in a coma?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I just found you like that."

As for what happened after England woke me up, it's another story for another time…


	3. Chapter 2: Life with England

Hetalia: ASEAN countries-Singapore

Chapter 2: Life with England

As most of you know, England was the king of colonies in the 18th century. Many parts of Asia (and America and Australia, just to name a few other countries not part of Asia) were colonized by England and were raised in his grand home. Everyone pretty much left after some time and I was no exception.

The only problem is that in the 18th century England was fiercely competing against the Netherlands for getting the most colonies, like two Pokémon trainers trying to fight over who can catch the most Pokémon.

The Netherlands controlled Java, Melisa (Indonesia)'s little brother; as well as Melaka, Malaysia's little sister. On the other hand, England claimed Penang, another of Rosa's siblings; and Bencoolen (who know prefers to be called Bengkulu), Indonesia's other brother.

The Netherlands restricted England and other European countries to buy from the shop that was ran by Java. The goods sold there were sold there for exorbitant prices, because the price included an ancient version of the GST (Goods and Service Tax). The Netherlands even charged an entrance fee for entering the shop!

In addition, everyone had to wave a Dutch flag and carry a Dutch permit/pass. Everybody was banned from shopping at the shops not run by the Netherlands. The Netherlands was pretty much enjoying lots of riches and I'm guessing whenever he went home, he would sit in his golden throne, throw all the gold coins he had and watch them rain down, and laugh like James from Team Rocket in his "Magikarp would give me riches" fantasy.

On the other side of things, England was certainly not doing well. The shops set up by Bencoolen and Penang were far away from China's shop, and trade with China was crucial at the time. Bencoolen and Penang's shops were stopover points for England to sell his goods.

The reason for this was because the shop ran by Bencoolen was located at the wrong side of town, the place that not many people visited. The shop ran by Penang was not useful in controlling the Straits of Melaka town, which was controlled by the Netherlands.

As a result, one of England's brainiest advisors, Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles, suggested to England that I set up a shop to make the trade with China successful.

But it was not to the Netherlands' pleasure.

He argued that since I was found near his plot of land, I indirectly belonged to him.

Of course, England did not want to start a war with him as he wanted to use the Netherlands as a buffer state against any aggressive European state, like France or Prussia.

So, they signed a treaty known as the Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1824, which made me a British possession.

After that, a lot of people began visiting my shop, and this made both me and England very successful.

And before any of you start writing Fan Fiction stories about shipping me and Arthur, I would like to tell you something first: Arthur never quite paid attention to me and I never liked him either.

He'd often visit the shops set up by the other colonies he owned and I was quite lonely running the shop on my own.

So Sir Stamford Raffles ran the shop with me. He was a nice man and a father figure, as I recall. Unfortunately, he had to leave to tend Bencoolen's shop before he went over to the custody of the Netherlands. He stayed with me for a few years before he died in 1826, before his 45th birthday of apoplexy, something like internal bleeding.

During the time when Raffles was tending Bencoolen's shop, another man, a friend of Raffles, Major William Farquhar, tended the shop alongside me. (_Note from the author: Farquhar is pronounced Fah-ker, like the bad word, which somehow became a huge meme in my class once we learnt about it. Usually Singaporeans say "Far-quar", which is what I do). _He was pretty okay, as he helped to get rid of the awful centipedes and rats that ran amok in the shop. Unfortunately, Raffles and Farquhar had an argument and Farquhar left.

I did not like Arthur as he always chose European men to run the shop with me. Some were nice, like Raffles, but others were terribly nasty. Plus, his cooking was awful. Not all, I like his fish and chips, but his scones are _jialat_! (_Note from the author: Jialat is the Singlish term for nasty or terrible. Singlish is a creole spoken in Singapore by many. Also, don't mind Erica. She can say lots of Singlish words if she gets really emotional, but thank goodness today it isn't one of those days)._

I also don't like Arthur for just 'abandoning' me during World War II, which another story for another time…


	4. Chapter 4: World War II

Hetalia: ASEAN countries-Singapore

Chapter 3: World War II

World War II broke out in 1939 and it lasted for 6 years. These 6 years was a bloody period in the history of the world, with the Axis Powers seeking conquest and capturing countries like Team Rocket raiding a Pokémon Centre and grabbing all the Pokémon in the PCs in the banned Porygon episode.

Many countries were affected, usually getting captured by the Axis and being forced to be their prisoners. I was one of them…

It all started in December 1941 and till January 1942, when Japan captured Malaysia and her siblings, one by one. England was busy in the war against Germany and later Italy in Europe, so he didn't realise it.

When he did, however, it was too late. England stormed up to Japan's home, and when he ordered Japan to return Malaysia and her siblings or he'll shoot, sly Japan threatened to use them as human shields. As he couldn't bear to shoot them, England returned home, defeated. He was determined to hold on me and did everything he could to "protect" me.

Unfortunately, he let his guard down and left to fight against Germany again. I was left all alone.

Soon, Japan _did _come for me. He broke into the house in the middle of the night, apparently going past the security systems, which was nothing more than just leaving mines in the front lawn. Japan had disabled them by detecting them with his mine-detecting machine and turning off the main switch, which was unhelpfully disguised as a watering can.

I was terrified to death. I tried hiding in the secret underground bunker that I uncovered while playing hide-and-seek with England once, but in the end, Japan had me cornered. I shut my eyes, begging for help to come while Japan and General Yamashita Tomoyuki pointed bayonets in my face.

General Arthur Percival (weird how he has the same name as England) found me and tried to distract Japan and the Japanese troops with his own group of soldiers while England and reinforcements were coming.

When England arrived, he was horrified to see a bloody mess of corpses. The remaining soldiers were fighting hard, but they were nothing against the experienced veteran Japanese soldiers.

England, upon seeing the bloody mess and faltering soldiers, yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone magically stopped fighting and England went up to Japan and swallowing hard, choked, "I…surrender…S…Singapore…to…you…un…unconditionally …"

Upon hearing that, Japan raised his hand to signal his men to stop fighting and gave a triumphant smile. He ordered General Percival and General Yamashita to sign a surrender document to make my surrender look "legitimate".

As they were negotiating the terms and conditions of the surrender, I looked at England with anguish. Why did he just surrender me to Japan just like that so easily? Tears could not stop running down my cheeks.

That day, I was taken away and put in a metal cage to be brought back to Japan's home as prisoner. As I was being carried away, I looked England with anguished tears in my eyes. He could not bear to look at me and was banging on the ground in anger and crying out loud. Why was he really remorseful?

Anyway, I was taken to Japan's home and was forced to be locked in a dingy shed outside his home. The shed was dark, smelt like rotten fish, infested with pests and cramped. I did not have much to eat as it was usually stale bread or maggoty rice with boiled vegetables or bland vegetable soup. It felt like England's scones were ambrosia compared to Japan's food.

But in addition to all of that, I was _tortured _by Japan. He always whipped me to get information for anti-Japanese informers who could be hiding. Otherwise, he would dunk a bucket of water over me and electrocute me or pump water into me and filling me with water before jumping on me and flushing the water out, before I passed out.

He constantly exposed me to propaganda, proclaiming that he has "freed" me from my "slave master" of England and that he would treat me like his adopted daughter as we were both Asian countries. I was also forced to learn Japanese and sing his national anthem every day.

Things came to an end luckily, when America nuked Japan's home with two atomic bombs, Little Boy and Fat Man, in 1944. Thus, Japan surrendered me back to England unconditionally.

As for my relationship with Honda these days, it is a lot better now. I have since forgiven what he has done and has accepted his apology. He also very nice enough to introduce anime and manga and tokusatsu (action shows) to me. I enjoy Kamen Rider, the Chouseishin series and Ryukendo very much as it is a nice change from America's "Power Rangers", which is just borrowing footage from whatever Super Sentai series Japan gives America. (His adaption of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, is pretty good though.)

But enough about Japan, let's talk about the next chapter of my life, should we?


End file.
